Je ne te briserai pas
by Caliowiel.Eledhwen
Summary: One shot. Percico à Poudlard. Lorsque deux coeurs se retrouvent.


Le train venait de démarrer. Nico était seul dans son compartiment. Il avait le teint très pâle, comme s'il était malade des cernes noirs sous ses yeux sombres, les joues creuses. Il ne dormait plus d'ailleurs. Comment aurait-il pu y arriver ? Comment pouvait-il dormir ? Il était toujours hanté par les mêmes images, et la solitude le rongeait intérieurement. Non, ce qui le rongeait vraiment, c'était l'amour. Ça, ça le tuait.

Nico rentrait en troisième année à l'école de magie Poudlard. Sa sœur Hazel était également en troisième année, mais à Poufsouffle. Il l'aimait beaucoup, mais elle était si différente de lui, autant physiquement que mentalement. C'était une belle jeune fille à la peau noire, aux yeux dorés et aux cheveux frisés. Elle était plutôt petite en taille, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'on remarquait en premier chez elle. Elle avait une aura étincelante. Hazel était de tempérament courageux – bien qu'elle ait été à Poufsouffle –, féroce, loyal, généreux, et aimant. Il la considérait comme sa réelle sœur, bien qu'ils n'aient pas la même mère. D'ailleurs, cela avait peu d'importance puisque elles étaient mortes toutes les deux. Celle d'Hazel dans un écroulement souterrain, et celle de Nico dans l'incendie d'un hôtel. Il avait également perdu sa grande sœur dans cet incendie, et avait depuis beaucoup de mal à tout ce qui touchait au feu.

Lorsqu'il était arrivé pour la première fois à Poudlard, il avait été plus que surpris d'avoir été réparti à Gryffondor, la maison des courageux. Lui ? Courageux ? Vraiment ? Et, malheureusement, c'était aussi la maison où se trouvait Percy Jackson.

La porte de son compartiment s'ouvrit pour laisser passer une tête familière.

\- Hey, Nico ! s'exclama Hazel joyeusement.

Elle s'avança vers lui, et lui colla deux bises, une sur chaque joue, avec entrain. Il fut pris d'un immense soulagement en la voyant au moins ce n'était pas Percy.

\- Franck va bien ? demanda-t-il.

Le jeune sino-canadien était le meilleur ami de sa sœur, mais Nico les soupçonnait de nourrir l'un pour l'autre de plus forts sentiments, sans qu'aucun des deux n'ose déclarer sa flamme.

\- Oui, il va mieux. Tu sais comme la disparition de sa grand-mère l'a affecté… Il n'avait plus qu'elle, soupira-t-elle.

En effet, son ami avait perdu sa mère l'année précédente, et sa grand-mère durant l'été. Il ne voyait son père que rarement, et avait donc été placé dans un foyer pour sorciers. Nico était assez bien placé pour comprendre ce qu'il ressentait, tout comme Hazel.

\- C'est bien s'il s'en commence à s'en remettre, dans ce cas.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire, avant de continuer.

\- Mais je ne suis pas venue te voir pour ça, Nico. Pourquoi es-tu tout seul ?

Son ton s'était fait inquiet. Il avait très envie de répondre simplement « parce que je n'ai pas d'ami », ce qui était la vérité. Mais dire ça inquièterait sa sœur encore plus, alors il s'abstint, et se prépara à mentir.

\- Parce que le bruit me dérange, alors je préfère être seul, assura-t-il.

Il tenta de remonta ses lèvres craquelées, mais sans succès. Il ne savait pas sourire.

\- Tu es sûr ?

Il opina de la tête, alors elle poussa un petit soupir.

\- Bon, Nico, je vais y retourner. Franck a besoin de moi… mais tu sais que je suis là, hein ?

Ses sourcils étaient froncés et l'or qui lui coulait dans les prunelles gardait cette teinte d'inquiétude.

\- Je le sais Hazel, ne t'en fais pas pour moi, mais pour ton Franck plutôt. C'est lui qui a besoin d'aide.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue, puis sortit, en le laissant dans ce compartiment bien trop grand pour une seule personne.

Il aurait peut-être dû se confier à sa sœur, mais il était comme ça il n'arrivait pas. Nico était incapable de parler de ses problèmes, surtout ceux qui concernaient un grand Gryffondor aux yeux vert océan. Il était incapable de demander de l'aide.

Le Poudlard Express arriva à la gare King's Cross alors que la lune était haute dans le ciel noir. Tous les élèves se bousculaient pour sortir en premier, mais Nico s'en fichait. Il attendit patiemment que tout le monde soit parti pour prendre ses bagages et se diriger vers les calèches restantes. Heureusement, il en restait encore deux. La première partit une fois pleine, et il monta donc dans la seconde, qui ne comportait encore personne. Il espérait rester seul, mais deux personnes arrivèrent. Nico retint son souffle. Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais de chance ?

\- Salut Nico ! fit la voix de la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds coiffés en queue de cheval.

Il leva lentement la tête pour croiser son regard gris.

\- Salut Annabeth, dit-il.

La belle Serdaigle était, bien-entendu, accompagnée d'un jeune homme. Brun. Gryffondor. Aux yeux verts. Vert océan. Comme par hasard.

\- Tu vas bien ? demanda Percy, en lui souriant.

Il réprimanda son cœur pour battre si vite. C'était stupide d'éprouver de tels sentiments pour lui. Tellement stupide.

\- Je vais très bien, merci. Et toi ?

\- Super ! affirma-t-il, enjoué. J'ai hâte d'être en sixième année, je n'ai que mes matières préférées.

Annabeth lança un coup d'œil vers Nico.

\- Percy veut devenir Auror, donc il a dû obtenir des notes excellentes en botanique, défense contre les Forces du Mal, métamorphose, sortilèges et potions, lui apprit-elle avec beaucoup de fierté dans la voix.

Nico voulut répondre pour le féliciter, mais à ce moment-là, la calèche se mit en marche, et il tomba de son siège.

\- Oh Nico ! Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ? s'écria Percy.

Le jeune troisième année s'était cogné la tête sur le sol, et en passant une main dans ses cheveux foncés il s'aperçut qu'il saignait. _Pour bien commencer l'année._

\- Je… aïe… non, ça va… je… ouille… je vais bien, essaya-t-il de marmonner en se relevant avec le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait.

Il s'assit avec difficulté sur la banquette usée, sous le regard inquiet de ses deux aînés. Du sang coulait dans sa nuque, chaud et poisseux.

\- Nico, je crois que tu saignes, fit Annabeth.

Elle avait une expression de peur sur le visage. Nico savait qu'elle n'aimait pas beaucoup le sang – comme les araignées. Alors c'est Percy qui vint s'asseoir à ses côtés pour nettoyer sa nuque. Il sortit sa baguette magique et murmura _« Tergeo »_ et le sang disparut. Il le remercia d'un signe de la tête, et espéra qu'il retournerait sur la banquette d'en face à côté de sa petite-amie, mais le brun ne semblait pas vouloir bouger.

Le trajet parut éternel à Nico, qui ne cessait de regarder l'espace séparant sa jambe de celle de Percy. Le couple discutait sans arrêt de choses qu'il trouvait sans intérêt et il n'ouvrit plus la bouche. Il descendit rapidement de la calèche avec ses affaires, en remerciant une dernière fois Percy pour l'avoir aidé à enlever le sang. Il devrait d'ailleurs passer un coup chez Mrs. Pomfresh avant d'aller au festin. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un l'attendait impatiemment à la table des rouge et or.

Après être passé à l'infirmerie, il se dirigea donc vers la Grande Salle. Nico s'assit discrètement à la table, sans que personne ne s'aperçoive de sa présence. La Répartition n'avait pas encore commencée. Apparemment, une des barques s'était retournée et les élèves l'occupant étaient tombés à l'eau. Il voyait les pauvres rescapés mouillés de la tête aux pieds et tremblants de froid à l'arrière du groupe. Il écouta vaguement les premières années se faire envoyer dans leur nouvelle maison, en applaudissant légèrement lorsqu'il entendait le Choixpeau crier : _Gryffondor !_

La soirée dura un temps bien trop long pour lui, puis il put enfin se rendre dans son dortoir, où un bon lit l'attendait patiemment pour qu'il puisse encore une fois passer une mauvaise nuit emplie de cauchemars.

Quelques temps plus tard, alors que Nico marchait nonchalamment dans les couloirs pour se rendre dans le parc, il percuta quelqu'un. Il secoua la tête de droite à gauche pour se remettre les idées en place avant de regarder qui s'était malencontreusement trouvé au bout milieu de son chemin. Et, coïncidence, il rencontra un regard vert océan.

\- Hey Nico ! Tu as la tête dans les nuages en ce moment ? ria l'autre tandis qu'il se remettait sur pieds.

\- Je… non, enfin, je suis un peu fatigué je crois, avoua-t-il, en semi-vérité.

Il n'était pas fatigué, il était complètement exténué. Complètement mort. Il tenait à peine debout. Il tenta de soutenir les yeux de Percy, et sentit son cœur chavirer. Littéralement. Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il était amoureux. Et qu'est-ce qu'il était stupide de l'aimer.

\- Nico ? Tu trembles.

Le troisième année baissa la tête vers son corps, et s'aperçut que le brun avait raison il tremblait. Il aurait voulu lui dire que ce n'était rien, de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'il allait bien, peut-être essayer de sourire, mais avant qu'il ait pu faire quoique ce soit sa vision s'obscurcit et tout disparut.

Nico ouvrit les yeux, et la première chose qu'il vit ce fut la mine inquiète de l'élu de son cœur.

\- Percy ? croassa-t-il. Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Il tenta tant bien que mal de se redresser, mais il apparut que c'était impossible.

\- Arrête Nico, ne bouge pas… Mrs. Pomfresh a bien fait comprendre que tu devais rester allongé. (Nico allait l'interrompre, mais Percy posa sa main sur sa bouche.) Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ? Tu t'es évanoui. Et ta tête a tapé le sol. Et ta blessure de la dernière fois s'est rouverte. Le temps que je t'emmène à l'infirmerie, tu avais déjà perdu beaucoup de sang, et Mrs. Pomfresh a eu peur de ne rien pouvoir faire… (Une expression d'effroi passa dans ses yeux durant une fraction de seconde.) Mais finalement, elle a réussi à maintenir un état stable. Nico, elle a remarqué que ton corps était plus qu'en manque de sommeil. Je… qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Il faut que tu arrêtes de mentir à tout le monde, Nico. C'est grave, là. Tu es très faible. Tu ne dors plus, tu ne manges plus. Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça.

Nico tourna la tête de l'autre côté, et retint ses larmes. Pourquoi on lui faisait ça ? Pourquoi, hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait de mal?

\- Va-t'en, murmura-t-il.

\- Comment ? Quoi ? Nico ?

Il se retourna brusquement, et le fusilla du regard.

\- J'ai dit « va-t'en ». Va-t'en Percy ! VA-T'EN ! hurla-t-il.

Le brun aux yeux verts se leva violemment, lui jeta un regard plein d'incompréhension et de colère avant de se ruer vers la sortie. Dès qu'il disparut, Nico éclata en sanglots. Il éclata. Complètement. Des vagues de désespoir se dégageaient de lui les fleurs qui se trouvaient sur sa table de chevet fanèrent, les lampes explosèrent, une fissure se forma dans le sol. Il entendit vaguement la voix de Mrs. Pomfresh tandis qu'elle entrait dans l'infirmerie, avant de sombrer de nouveau dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Nico put reprendre les cours deux bonnes semaines après cet évènement. Il essayait de se faire le plus petit possible, et il évitait tous les élèves qu'ils croisaient. Il savait que ce qu'il avait fait à l'infirmerie avait parcouru l'école entière et que tout le monde le pensait du côté du mal, aussi il ne mourrait pas d'envie de voir des yeux le scruter de fond en comble pour essayer de détecter de la magie noire en lui. Et cette nouvelle réputation retombait aussi sur Hazel, sa sœur, pour ajouter à son sentiment de culpabilité. Il ne savait toujours pas vraiment ce qui lui avait pris de crier sur Percy de cette façon. Il s'était senti si… vulnérable, fragile, et forcément c'était Percy qui le voyait dans cet état. Il en avait juste… marre. D'être vu ainsi. Soit il était le gars faible s'écroulant de fatigue, soit il était le gars aux pouvoirs immenses capables de détruire une salle entière par une seule colère. Et en réalité, il était un mélange des deux, non ? Pas qu'il pense avoir des pouvoirs immenses, mais il avait effectivement détruit l'infirmerie. Depuis, Percy l'évitait, et en réalité ça ne le dérangeait pas. Premièrement, le brun était en couple avec la jolie Serdaigle et Nico n'avait pas envie de voir ça de plus près. Deuxièmement, après la scène de l'infirmerie, il ne voulait pas le confronter de nouveau pour s'expliquer. Troisièmement, personne n'était au courant du fait que Percy était à son chevet ce jour-là, et mieux valait que ça reste secret, il y avait déjà assez de rumeur comme ça, pas la peine d'en rajouter. Et puis, l'année dernière, ils ne se voyaient pas particulièrement, se disaient bonjour à l'occasion, mais c'était tout. Alors pourquoi ça devrait changer maintenant ? Il n'y avait aucune raison que ça change, aucune.

Les semaines suivantes passèrent sans plus d'incident. Nico essayait tant bien que mal de suivre les cours alors qu'il était constamment écroulé de sommeil. Ses cauchemars n'en finissaient plus. Il revoyait les mêmes endroits, les mêmes visages, les mêmes moments, les mêmes voix, encore et encore. En plus de lui enlever ses heures de sommeil, ces mauvais rêves le tourmentaient toute la journée. Nico avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas sombrer de nouveau. Au moins, sa blessure à la tête avait complètement disparu. Mrs. Pomfresh avait été inquiète car elle ne comprenait pas comment une simple chute avait pu faire quelque chose comme ça, mais peu lui importait.

Pour Halloween, l'école organisait un bal déguisé. Nico n'avait pas du tout envie d'y participer – danser, sérieusement ? – mais c'était obligatoire. Il fallait de plus porter un masque pour ne pas être reconnu. Et Nico n'avait aucune idée.

\- Hazel ? demanda-t-il doucement.

La jeune fille à la peau foncée était assise à la bibliothèque. Nico était venu chercher des idées pour son déguisement, et il l'avait aperçue de dos, toute seule, à une table. Ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas trop.

Elle leva la tête, et Nico eut un coup au cœur en voyant ses yeux brillants de larmes. Il prit la chaise la plus proche, et se mit à côté d'elle en lui prenant la main.

\- Hazel… qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? murmura-t-il doucement.

Un sanglot la fit hoqueter.

\- Je… c'est… c'est Franck…

Le sang de Nico ne fit qu'un tour. Il aimait bien le meilleur ami de sa sœur, mais si celui-ci lui avait fait du mal, il aurait à faire à lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? s'enquit-il.

\- Je… enfin non… c'est pas vraiment lui… il a rien fait… c'est juste qu'il est tellement… distant… il me parle plus… il traîne toujours avec cette fille… et j'existe plus… et maintenant je crois… je crois que j'ai vraiment des sentiments… et il est plus là… plus là pour que je lui dise…

Quelques gouttes salées tombèrent sur la main pâle de Nico, tandis qu'avec l'autre il essuyait les joues d'Hazel.

\- Eh… arrête de pleurer pour ça. Je suis certain qu'il a une bonne raison de s'éloigner. Il ne le ferait pas intentionnellement, pas pour te blesser. Franck est quelqu'un de très gentil, alors s'il fait ça c'est pour quelque chose d'important et pas contre toi. Il ne s'est probablement pas rendu compte que ça te faisait du mal… et pour cette fille, ne fais pas de conclusion hâtive. C'est peut-être seulement une amie…

\- Si c'était une amie, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne m'en aurait pas parlé ?

\- Je… je ne sais pas. Allez, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûre que ce n'est rien.

Il réussit à lui sourire – ce qui était assez extraordinaire – et elle lui sourit à son tour, et séchant les dernières perles qui s'échappaient de ses yeux.

Nico sortit de la bibliothèque, après un mauvais regard de Mrs. Pince, et il partit à la recherche du sino-canadien. Si Franck fréquentait une fille, il devait en avoir le cœur net. Ça concernait sa sœur, et il ne rigolait pas quand il s'agissait de sa sœur. Il en avait déjà perdu une, il n'était pas prêt pour en perdre une autre.

Il le trouva finalement devant une salle de métamorphose, en pleine conversation avec le professeur McGonagall. Franck était plus âgé que sa sœur et lui. Mais habituellement, ça ne le dérangeait pas, lui-même étant amoureux de quelqu'un de trois ans son aîné.

Lorsque Franck le vit arriver vers lui, plusieurs expressions se dessinèrent sur son visage : la joie, l'incompréhension, la peur. Nico sourit intérieurement en pensant qu'il pouvait effrayer un gros gabarit tel que Franck, alors qu'il était frêle et maigre.

\- Ni-Nico ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Le troisième année avait remarqué que sa voix tremblotait un peu, et que sa main droite s'était déjà rapprochée de sa poche pour prendre sa baguette.

\- Calme-toi Franck, je ne vais rien te faire. Je veux juste te parler, assura-t-il d'un ton tranquille.

\- De quoi ?

\- Hazel.

Le Serdaigle sembla se détendre un peu, mais n'enleva pas sa main de sa poche. Nico aurait bien voulu rire. Il savait que s'il avait fallu se battre, il n'aurait pas eu beaucoup de mal à battre Franck. Il était plutôt doué en défense contre les Forces du Mal.

\- Elle était en sanglots à la bibliothèque. A cause de toi.

Le grand garçon parut complètement pris de court.

\- Quoi ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Enfin, je veux dire, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ?

Son teint était devenu blanc, il avait perdu son air méfiant et sa main ne cherchait plus à attraper sa baguette.

\- C'est pour ça que je suis là. D'après elle, tu t'éloignes, tu es distant et tu traines toujours avec une fille.

Il semblait abasourdi. Franck s'appuya le dos contre le mur et se laissa glisser au sol.

\- Je… je ne pensais pas qu'elle… Enfin… je…

\- Tu ?

\- J'ai mes Buse cette année, et je dois beaucoup travailler dans certaines matières. Et j'essayais de préparer quelque chose pour ce soir. Pour Hazel en fait… et cette fille, c'est Annabeth Chase. Tu dois la connaître, non ?

Nico ne répondit pas. Oui, il la connaissait. C'était la jeune fille qui embrassait chaque jour l'homme qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde. Oui, il la connaissait.

\- Continue.

\- Eh bien, c'est tout. Elle m'aide parce qu'elle est très forte en potions et en sortilèges, et en contrepartie je l'aide en métamorphose.

\- C'est tout ? Tu es sûr ? Il ne se passe rien entre vous ?

\- Evidemment que non ! Elle est couple avec Percy Jackson, tu le sais, non ?

Il aurait voulu lui hurler à la figure, que oui, effectivement il était plus qu'au courant, mais il se contenta d'un signe de tête.

\- Et ? Je ne vois pas ce que ça change.

\- Percy est mon ami, je ne lui ferai jamais ça. Et Annabeth est folle amoureuse, et moi je… il y a Hazel.

Franck rougit soudainement jusqu'aux oreilles. Nico se permit un petit sourire narquois.

\- Tu devrais lui dire, tu sais.

\- Je… ouais. Je compte le faire. Au bal.

\- Je vois.

Nico, qui s'était accroupi près du Serdaigle pendant leur échange, se remit debout.

\- Je te laisse, à ce soir.

Et il partit sans attendre la réponse de l'autre.

Qu'ils étaient bêtes. Ils s'aimaient tous les deux, et chacun souffrait de son côté sans rien dire. Et voilà, sa sœur avait craqué. Même s'il trouvait que cette situation n'était pas terrible, il aurait mille fois préféré vivre ça, plutôt que sa situation à lui. Etre amoureux, sans l'être en retour. C'était encore plus douloureux.

Le soir-même, il s'était habillé en squelette. Pas très original, c'était certain. Mais personne ne le reconnaissait grâce au masque noir et blanc qui recouvrait les trois-quarts de son visage. Et d'ailleurs, il ne reconnaissait personne non plus. Pas même sa sœur, ou Percy.

La Grande Salle avait été complètement transformée. Le plafond-ciel était noir, menaçant, avec une lune aux reflets étranges et parfois quelques éclairs fissuraient les ténèbres obscures des cieux. D'immenses toiles d'araignée se trouvaient de partout. Des tâches de sang éclaboussaient le sol et les murs. Il y avait une multitude fantômes qui se baladaient entre les élèves. Des citrouilles illuminées étaient accrochées en guise de lumière. Un faux brouillard glaçant flottait au ras du sol. Des pierres tombales, des morceaux de corps ensanglantés, des chauves-souris, des vampires, des morts-vivants, des squelettes, des pirates, des monstres en tout genre. Nico trouvait les décorations et les déguisements plutôt réussis.

Il s'avança du buffet pour prendre quelque chose à boire et à manger et s'installa à une table inoccupée. Quelques minutes plus tard, la musique commença. Et, bizarrement, on l'invita à danser. Et – encore plus bizarre – il s'amusa comme un fou toute la soirée. Il ria avec des inconnus, chanta des chansons à tue-tête, dansa, et cela durant des heures. A la fin de la soirée, vers deux heures du matin, un jeu fut annoncé. Le but était d'embrasser des personnes à l'aveuglette. Toutes les citrouilles s'éteignirent, et le noir fut complet. Le cœur de Nico battait la chamade. Il n'y avait plus aucun professeur présent, ils avaient laissé la soirée à la responsabilité des plus vieux, et c'était un septième année qui venait de lancer ce jeu. Au fond, Nico pensait que c'était stupide, mais pourquoi ne pas être stupide, lui aussi ? Pourquoi ne pas se laisser prendre au jeu, et s'amuser, se laisser aller, pour une fois ?

Sans qu'il puisse cogiter quelques instants de plus, un bras passa autour de sa taille et une bouche se colla sur la sienne. Bien qu'il fut surpris au début, il répondit au baiser, puis oublia tout le reste, et embrassa, encore, et encore, toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient là. Jusqu'au moment où les lèvres qui effleurèrent les siennes lui firent perdre tous ses moyens. Ses battements cardiaques accélérèrent, et son cœur bondissait, bondissait, et percutait sa cage thoracique, tandis que le baiser devenait fiévreux, que leurs dents s'entrechoquaient. Il mourrait d'envie de toucher la peau de l'autre, de sentir son odeur, encore, et encore. Nico n'avait jamais, jamais, jamais ressenti quelque chose de la sorte. Jamais. Il se sentait si bien, à sa place, comme si lui et cet inconnu étaient faits pour être ensembles, comme si ils se complétaient parfaitement, comme si cet étranger était celui qui allait le réparer, comme si c'était pour toujours, comme s'il n'avait jamais eu mal, comme si rien d'autre n'était possible, comme si le monde entier était superflu, comme s'il n'y avait qu'eux sur Terre. Et Nico savait qu'il ne pouvait pas être le seul des deux à ressentir cela, c'était impossible, il savait. Il savait. C'était tout.

\- Le jeu est fini ! Veuillez vous écarter de votre actuel partenaire, nous allons rallumer les lumières.

Nico s'éloigna précipitamment, et s'en se retourner, quitta la Grande Salle, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Il se demandait incessamment qui pouvait bien être cet inconnu. Une fille ? Un garçon ? Qui ? A chaque fois qu'il croisait quelqu'un dans les couloirs, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser. _Et si c'était lui ? Et si c'était elle ?_

Parce que cette personne, celle qu'il avait embrassée durant la soirée… il s'était passé quelque chose. Ce n'était pas normal de ressentir ça. Pas normal du tout. Surtout qu'il n'arrivait pas à l'oublier. Il avait toujours en tête ce goût si spécial, et cette odeur, et ces lèvres, et tout.

Il passa devant un banc, et mit quelques secondes à réaliser ce qu'il venait de voir. Sa sœur. La bouche ventousée à celle d'un garçon. D'un garçon qui ressemblait étrangement à un sino-canadien du nom de Franck. Nico fit trois pas en arrière, au ralentit, puis se tourna lentement vers la droite, et eut envie de vomir. C'est fou comme les gens sont moches quand ils s'embrassent goulument. Même sa sœur et son ex-meilleur ami/nouveau petit-copain. Il se racla la gorge pour faire comprendre au couple tout nouvellement formé qu'il était présent.

\- Nico ! s'exclama sa sœur en se jetant à son cou.

Par-dessus son épaule, il jeta un coup d'œil à Franck qui souriait à pleines dents et lui sourit en retour. Lui, au moins, avait réussi à ouvrir son cœur. Et deux personnes heureuses de plus en ce monde. Serait-ce la même chose s'il le faisait, lui aussi ?

Il les laissa à leurs « activités » et s'éloigna en songeant à une hypothèse qui ne lui avait pas encore traversé l'esprit. Et si l'inconnu de la soirée était Percy ? Son cœur rata un battement à cette idée. Et si tout ce qu'il avait ressenti, si toutes ses sensations, si ces lèvres, et cette odeur, et ce bonheur, si c'était Percy ? Et si c'était Percy ?

Le directeur prit sa petite cuillère et la fit teinter contre son verre pour ramener le calme dans la Grande Salle. Nico se demandait comment un si petit bruit pouvait se répandre dans une salle si grande avec autant d'élèves, mais apparemment tout le monde l'entendait à chaque fois puisque deux secondes plus tard, plus personne ne parlait. Albus Dumbledore se leva avec élégance, vêtu d'une très belle robe de sorcier bleu nuit.

\- Les vacances de Noël arrivent dans une semaine, et je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous vont rentrer chez eux. Mais cette année, les professeurs de cette école et moi-même avons décidé qu'il serait bien d'organiser un bal, une fête, comme ce que nous avons fait pour Halloween ! (Les élèves des quatre maisons se levèrent en applaudissant et en frappant des mains.) Cela se déroulera le soir du 24 décembre. Tous les élèves entre la troisième et la septième année sont invités, ainsi que tous les élèves de première et deuxième année qui resteront à Poudlard durant les vacances ! Veuillez prévenir le directeur ou la directrice de votre maison de votre présence à ce bal d'hiver, merci de votre attention. Je pense qu'il est maintenant temps d'aller se coucher !

L'école entière ne parla que de ce bal durant toute la semaine qui suivit. Et Nico était assez fébrile à cette pensée. Après tout, au dernier bal auquel il avait assisté, il avait embrassé quelqu'un – qui pourrait être Percy – et avait ressenti des émotions qu'il n'avait jamais ressenties auparavant, alors, à quoi devait-il s'attendre cette fois-ci ?

Cette fois-ci, aucun déguisement n'étant obligatoire, il devrait se trouver une robe de soirée. Étant donné qu'il n'en avait pas, il dut profiter de la dernière sortie à Près-au-Lard pour s'en trouver une. Il était accompagné de sa sœur et son petit-ami qui dégoulinaient d'amour l'un pour l'autre.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime plus.

\- Je t'aime encore plus.

\- Je t'aime tellement plus.

\- Je t'aime tellement tellement plus.

Et ainsi durant toute la sortie. Nico n'allait pas tarder à exploser sous la niaiserie de leurs mots d'amour, quand il vit au-loin Annabeth et Percy Jackson. Il déglutit, et se sermonna intérieurement. Il ne devait pas le regarder, il ne devait pas rougir, son cœur ne devait pas sortir de sa poitrine, il ne devait pas mourir d'envie de l'embrasser, il ne devait pas tuer Annabeth par pure jalousie, il devait faire comme s'il n'était pas complètement amoureux de lui depuis des années. Il ne devait pas. C'était impossible à réaliser. Nico respira un bon coup. _Soit normal._

Lorsqu'ils passèrent devant le couple de sixième année, la jolie blonde aux yeux d'acier les salua.

\- Salut les amoureux ! Salut Nico ! s'exclama-t-elle. Vous êtes ici pour trouver une robe de soirée pour le bal, j'imagine ?

\- Eh oui, il faut bien, affirma Franck.

\- Je suis super impatient ! Le bal d'Halloween était vraiment génial, dit Percy avec enthousiasme.

\- Les décorations étaient sublimes ! renchérit Hazel.

\- Et les jeux, c'était plutôt sympa aussi, finit Percy en rigolant.

Les quatre jeunes éclatèrent de rire en se remémorant l'animateur de septième année et son culot de faire un jeu où le but était d'embrasser n'importe qui. Mais Nico ne ria pas, parce que tout ce qu'il se souvenait c'étaient ces lèvres, et cet inconnu. Cette moitié. Ces battements cardiaques qui avaient été à l'unisson avec les siens. Ce sentiment d'être complet. Entier.

\- Nico, tu n'as pas aimé la soirée, toi ? demanda la voix d'Annabeth.

\- Oh si, c'était vraiment bien, assura-t-il avec un sourire forcé.

 _Ne pas paraître méchant._

\- J'ai hâte d'être ce soir.

Hazel, Franck et lui quittèrent finalement le couple, et achetèrent leurs robes de soirée. Pour sa magnifique sœur à la peau foncée, une superbe robe dans des tons aussi dorés que ses yeux. Pour son beau-frère sino-canadien, quelque chose de simple, noir et blanc. Et pour lui, un costume noir.

Le soir venu, il s'était habillé avec l'aide de sa sœur.

\- Oh ! Par Merlin, Nico, tu es génial.

\- Je ne suis pas « génial », Hazel.

\- Mais si ! La fille de tes rêves va te tomber dans les bras.

Il réprima un soupir. La fille de ses rêves. Il aurait préféré. Il avait déjà l'impression d'être différent et exclu de tous, mais personne n'était au courant pour sa sexualité, alors il ne préférait imaginer sa solitude s'ils savaient que la « fille de ses rêves » était en fait un garçon. Brun, aux yeux verts, en couple. Il grimaça. Son cœur se tordait douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

\- Nico ? Ça va ? s'inquiéta sa sœur.

\- Je… oui, parfaitement. Je… je dois y aller.

Il sortit en trombes de la pièce, et se réfugia dans une salle vide pour être seul. Seul, seul, seul. Tout seul. Et il laissa ses émotions déborder, déborder de partout, sortir de lui il laissa les larmes couler, couler sur ses joues blanches, il laissa ses cauchemars l'emmener, il laisser les ombres le remplirent, le vide se creuser dans son estomac il laissa toute la douleur sortir, le désespoir l'envahir tout entier, la peur le paralyser, l'amour le tuer. Le temps s'était arrêté. Tous ses repères semblaient se fondre dans le noir, et ses poumons le brûlaient, brûlaient, comme s'ils étaient remplis de flammes. Nico tenta de reprendre le contrôle, mais ce qui vivait à l'intérieur de lui était bien trop fort. Bien trop fort. Il lutta encore quelques instants, quelques secondes, avant de sombrer complétement dans les ténèbres. Et juste avant de s'écrouler au sol, il eut le temps de murmurer ce prénom qui le hantait. « Percy ».

Nico ouvrit les yeux. Se redressa. Il n'avait pas bougé de la salle déserte. Seul. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge accrochée sur l'un des murs. 19h50. La soirée de Noël commençait dans cinq minutes. Il se mit debout, et courut jusqu'à la Grande Salle devant laquelle tous les élèves attendaient patiemment. Il voulait retrouver sa sœur ou Franck – même s'il était plus que probable qu'ils soient ensembles – mais la foule était trop compacte. Il se rappela soudain qu'il venait de passer un moment évanoui après avoir pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps, et qu'il devait certainement avoir les yeux rouges et bouffis, les cheveux en bataille, et un air de zombie sur le visage. Il s'essuya rapidement les joues pour enlever les larmes qui avaient séchées, et passa une main dans sa chevelure noire pour tenter de remettre un peu d'ordre avant que tout le monde ne le remarque. Pour ses yeux gonflés, il n'avait pas vraiment de solution, il choisit donc de dire qu'une poussière était tombée dedans, et qu'il avait gratté – même si c'était peu crédible, mais après tout qui lui demanderait ce qui n'allait pas ?

Finalement, l'heure de rentrer dans la Grande Salle pour le bal sonna, et les centaines d'élèves se pressèrent pour rentrer tous en même temps par les grandes portes en bois qui venaient de s'ouvrir. Nico attendit patiemment que la majorité des personnes soient parties pour s'avancer à son tour. La décoration était encore plus extraordinaire que celle d'Halloween. Tout avait été sculpté dans de la glace bleutée et transparente qui ne fondait pas. Des flocons de neige tombaient en continu du plafond. Des sapins et de guirlandes et boules de Noël se trouvaient un peu partout. La pièce était superbe.

\- Waouh, lâcha-t-il, émerveillé.

\- Plus que waouh même.

Nico se retourna pour faire face à Percy. Il respira un grand coup avant de répondre.

\- Tu n'es pas avec Annabeth ?

Le grand brun parut contrarié.

\- Hm non, dit-il. Elle ne viendra peut-être pas au final… Disons qu'on s'est un peu disputés.

Nico se maudit pour ressentir une grande satisfaction à cette annonce.

\- Oh… c'est dommage, assura-t-il d'une voix faussement attristée. Je suis certain que ça va s'arranger.

Percy lui sourit, et il chancela quelque peu – ce n'était pas humain d'être si beau.

\- On devrait aller se prendre un verre tu ne crois pas ? proposa-t-il.

Ils prirent un verre, puis deux, ou trois, peut-être quatre, et ainsi de suite toute la soirée. Comme pour le bal d'Halloween, Nico s'amusait beaucoup. Non, en fait, il s'amusait beaucoup plus qu'au bal d'Halloween. Percy avait un humour stupide qu'il trouvait attachant, un air de héros qui le rendait irrésistible, une fossette sur la joue gauche quand il riait aux éclats, et c'était comme si ses yeux avait capturé la mer et les océans. S'il n'était pas déjà fou amoureux, il serait tombé ce jour-là. Il serait tellement tombé qu'il aurait touché le fond. Mais il l'avait déjà touché. Nico finit par se dire que même si ses sentiments n'étaient jamais réciproques, il pourrait devenir ami avec Percy. Ami. Ce mot sonnait si étrangement à ses oreilles. Il ne voulait jamais d'amis. Et en réalité, il ne savait pas s'il pourrait être proche de Percy, sans être plus. Sans qu'il ne le regarde de la même façon qu'il regardait Annabeth. Nico aurait tellement donné pour être à sa place, rien qu'un instant, un tout petit instant.

Au beau milieu de la soirée, une sublime jeune femme fit son apparition. Elle avait une longue robe bleue et argentée. De beaux cheveux blonds et ondulés qui lui tombaient bas dans le dos. Et des prunelles gris acier qui scrutaient chaque personne avec intensité. Annabeth. Nico jeta un coup d'œil à Percy pour voir sa réaction lorsqu'il l'apercevrait. Ça ne tarda pas. Un haussement de sourcils. Des yeux écarquillés. Une expression de stupeur. Une mâchoire qui se décrochait. Le pauvre cœur de Nico prit un coup. Evidemment, Percy était toujours amoureux d'elle. Pourquoi avait-il été assez stupide pour espérer en quelques heures ? Pourquoi était-il si stupide ? Il n'en revenait pas.

\- Je crois que je vais y aller, Percy, murmura Nico, en essayant de ne pas faire transparaître sa peine.

\- Hein ? Quoi ? Pourquoi ? fit le sixième année, pris de court.

\- Je vais te laisser avec elle.

Il montra Annabeth du doigt.

\- Ce sera mieux.

\- Mais non, Nico ! Reste.

Son ton presque suppliant lui donna des frissons. Il resta scotché, debout, sans bouger, tandis qu'Annabeth arrivait à leur table et prenait une chaise.

\- Alors, vous vous amusez bien les garçons ?

Malgré son sourire, Nico voyait bien qu'elle n'était pas très heureuse de voir que Percy avait passé la soirée avec lui. Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête ensembles, sans piper mot.

\- Tu allais partir Nico ? espéra-t-elle.

\- Non, il allait rester, assura Percy d'une voix ferme.

Une moue déçue se forma sur son beau visage.

\- J'aurais voulu te parler seul à seule, insista-t-elle en chuchotant, bien que Nico soit à moins d'un mètre.

\- Dis-le ici, je n'ai pas envie de me lever, lança le Gryffondor, dans un élan de défi.

La blonde haussa les épaules. Même si Nico ne l'aimait pas beaucoup, il ne pouvait pas ne pas voir qu'elle n'était pas au top de sa forme. Des cernes étaient toujours visibles sous ses yeux, malgré son léger maquillage. Son dos était légèrement vouté alors qu'habituellement elle se tenait très droit. Ses yeux exprimaient une grande lassitude. Il avait l'impression que tout son corps ne disait qu'une seule chose : « j'arrête d'avoir l'air forte, j'arrête de me battre. » Alors, étrangement, Nico éprouva de la compassion pour elle. Pour celle qui embrassait le garçon qu'il aimait chaque jour.

\- Bien. Je crois qu'il est temps qu'on stoppe tout ça. C'est n'importe quoi. Notre couple… nous deux, c'est devenu impossible. Je pense qu'on n'est juste pas faits pour être ensembles. Je suis désolée Percy.

Ledit brun semblait avoir avalé du jus de citrouille de travers. Il hocha la tête lentement.

\- Je m'y attendais depuis longtemps, avoua-t-il.

\- Comment ? s'écria Annabeth de surprise.

\- Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué ?

\- Remarqué quoi ?

\- Tous les regards que tu lui lances ! Tu aurais pu rompre plus tôt au lieu d'essayer de sauver ce qui n'existait plus depuis longtemps, Annabeth.

La Serdaigle semblait complètement abasourdie. Puis furieuse.

\- Arrête de m'accuse Jackson ! Je ne suis pas la seule à regarder une personne en particulier.

Sur ce, elle se leva, fusilla Percy, puis Nico des yeux, et traversa la salle sous les regards de la moitié des élèves.

Le Gryffondor paraissait bouleversé. Mais Nico ne savait pas comment réagir. D'un côté, Percy n'était plus en couple, mais d'un autre côté il regardait apparemment fréquemment une seule et même personne.

\- C'est une soirée mouvementée, pas vrai ? ricana le brun avec une certaine amertume.

\- Je crois que oui, c'est plutôt mouvementé, en effet.

Percy tourna la tête vers lui.

\- C'est Reyna, dit-il. Elle est à Gryffondor aussi, de mon année.

Nico acquiesça.

\- Je vois qui c'est. Une belle brune, qui se balada toujours avec une natte, et cet air de leader ?

\- Elle-même. Annabeth et elles sont devenues amies cet été, enfin plus qu'amies il me semble. Annabeth ne m'a rien dit de spécial, mais je ne suis pas stupide. J'ai bien vu les regards qu'elles échangeaient. (Il poussa un soupir.) Et puis, tu sais quoi ? C'est mieux comme ça. On ne se supportait plus ces derniers temps. Depuis Halloween en fait. Je suis presque sûr qu'elle a embrassé Reyna ce soir-là. Puis moi, c'est vrai que je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis…

Nico aurait voulu le rassurer, mais il ne savait pas comment, il n'avait jamais vraiment fait ça avant, à part avec Hazel. D'ailleurs sa sœur et Franck dansaient en ce moment-même sur la piste, comme des fous.

\- Nico ? demanda doucement Percy.

\- Ou-oui ? hésita-t-il.

\- Tu veux danser ?

Sans réfléchir, Nico accepta. Mais il n'avait pas remarqué que la musique qui passait à cet instant était un slow. Et que cela voudrait dire être proche, très proche, trop proche, tout contre celui qu'il aimait. Percy n'hésita pas, il se plaça au centre de la piste, et prit Nico par la taille. Son cœur s'affola. Il était plus petit que lui, et pouvait aisément poser sa tête sur son épaule, au creux de son cou. Il respira calmement. _Inspire, expire, inspire, expire. Calme-toi. Tout va bien._ Il mit ses bras autour du cou de Percy, et essaya de ne pas exploser. Et l'odeur qu'il sentit faillit le faire tomber. Une odeur de mer, d'eau salée.

La même que celle qu'il avait senti au bal d'Halloween. Ses battements cardiaques s'intensifièrent. Il avait embrassé Percy. Il avait embrassé Percy. Il avait embrassé Percy. Percy était l'inconnu. Par Merlin, le monde s'écroulait. Nico regarda Percy dans les yeux, et essaya de savoir si lui aussi avait ressenti cela. Ce flot de sentiments, de sensations. Mais comment savoir ? Ses prunelles océan n'exprimaient rien de spécial.

\- Je… Percy ? fit-il timidement.

\- Nico ?

\- Tu te souviens du bal d'Halloween ?

Il parut surpris par cette question.

\- Evidemment que je m'en souviens.

\- Et tu-tu ne te souviens de rien de spécial de cette soirée ?

Le souffle de Nico se faisait difficile. Entre la proximité de Percy, sa toute récente découverte, le départ d'Annabeth, et tout ce qui avait pu se passer, il tenait difficilement le choc. Le sixième année fronça les sourcils un instant, puis eut l'air assez gêné.

\- Je… non… enfin, si… peut-être. Quand… quand on devait embrasser tout le monde, je… juste avant que les lumières se rallument… il y a eu quelqu'un… et je n'avais jamais ressenti ça. Jamais. De toute ma vie. C'était… c'était magique.

Il semblait manquer de mot, comme si rien n'existait pour décrire pareil sensation. Et c'était ce que ressentit Nico.

La musique s'arrêta, et alors que tous les couples se rassirent, ils restèrent plantés là. Au centre de la piste. Seuls. Sous les regards de tous les élèves. Ils étaient si près… leurs nez avaient seulement quelques centimètres entre eux. Nico ne cessait d'admirer la bouche de Percy. Il mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser, de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, et de ressentir à nouveau. D'être entier. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'il perde ses moyens, pas ici, devant tout le monde, devant Percy. Pourtant, ils ne bougeaient toujours pas. Nico ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait exactement. Seulement, il ne pouvait esquisser le moindre geste. Comme si un quelque chose d'indestructible était en train de se construire entre eux, entre leur échange de regards, comme s'il ne pouvait, ne devait pour rien au monde rompre ce moment. Et il ne le voulait pas, en fait. Il voulait rester là, plonger dans la mer tumultueuse qui vivait dans les prunelles de Percy, et ne rien dire, ne rien faire, juste attendre, infiniment. Infiniment.

\- Nico, murmura presque tendrement le brun.

\- Percy, dit-il, sur le même ton.

C'était trop fort, trop intense. Il savait intérieurement qu'il ne pouvait plus tenir. Il tremblait, littéralement. Tout son corps tremblait, ses mains, ses jambes, son cœur. Tout menaçait de s'écrouler s'il n'agissait pas. Son sang paraissait en feu, il ressentait ses battements cardiaques de sa poitrine jusque dans le reste de son organisme. Et sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'en rende compte, le peu d'espace qui restait entre eux disparut brutalement.

Et, le monde n'exista plus de nouveau. Rien d'autre n'existait. Rien, rien, rien. Rien d'autre qu'eux, que deux cœurs enfin réunis, qui s'étaient attendus sans vraiment le savoir, et qui pouvaient de nouveau battre comme un seul.

Dans les couloirs, on n'entendait plus que ça. N'importe où on allait, tout le monde en parlait. Cela faisait déjà une semaine pourtant. Une semaine que Nico et Percy s'étaient embrassés devant presque toute l'école réunie.

\- Percy ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

\- Comment ça « qu'est-ce qu'on va faire » ?

\- Bah… par rapport à nous.

\- Nous ? On va rester ensemble. Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux ? s'inquiéta-t-il d'une voix mal assurée.

\- Percy… arrête, ne dis pas ça. Il faut que je te dise… je… c'est peut-être un peu tôt, ou je ne sais pas mais…

\- Mais ?

\- Depuis l'accident de ma mère et ma sœur.

Le brun parut encore plus perplexe.

\- Je ne comprends pas Nico.

\- Depuis l'accident de ma mère et ma sœur, j'ai… des sentiments. Pour toi.

Après quelques secondes sans réaction, Percy eut un sourire plein de tendresse et de tristesse.

\- Alors que tu m'accusais d'être coupable de leur mort ?

\- Je… je suis désolée… j'étais jeune, et stupide et-

\- Nico, tu n'as pas à t'excuser…

Il lui prit doucement le visage entre les mains avant de l'embrasser délicatement sur les lèvres.

\- C'est moi qui suis désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai fait subir. Je vais essayer de réparer les dégâts, je te le promets.

\- Ne promets pas. On brise toujours les promesses.

\- Je ne la briserai pas.

Ils se regardèrent et se sourirent. Ensemble.


End file.
